Fly Away Brave
by plantobespontainious
Summary: The flock kicks Max out thinking that she is secretly working for the School so she sets of on a journey and finds Hogwarts and th maurauders. But what happens when voldemort shows up, with the flock. set after Ari dies and befpre the HP books.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing so for those who read my other story thank you and I hope you like this one.

Summary:

I was flying over a dense forest and when I looked down I saw only darkness, but when I looked back up I saw a huge castle and a tall man in dark purple robes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

The worst day of my life was on August 17th.

Or was it the 18th?

Who cares, it doesn't matter now. None of that matters now.

We were all edgy and we were on our way to Russia, which was the only place that was Itex free. Everyone was looking over their shoulders and even though they were tired, they would speed up, just to put some distance between us and the erasers.

The School had made a fresh batch and these ones were faster, stronger and better fliers than ever before.

I had seen a nice little cave somewhere near Omsk and we decided to land.

"I say we sleep a bit and then get a fresh start in the morning." I suggested as I moved through the cave to see how far back it went.

Not very far, but good enough for our purposes.

"Okay. I'll take first watch, then Iggy and after him Nudge." After saying that Fang went to sit near the cave entrance.

I was surprised, Fang had been extra reserved for the past couple of days and I had started to worry about him.

Nudge I was confused about though, she hadn't been taking watches very long, and she might fall asleep.

"That's fine, but if you get tired during your watch, wake me up, deal?" I asked Nudge.

"Deal." She responded.

After two fighting erasers for the past eight days straight, and cracking all the computers we came across, I'm surprised she hasn't passed out yet.

I put my back pack on the ground and we stacked our fists together before falling into a dreamless sleep.

And when I woke up, I was alone.

All that was left in my families place was a short note.

_Max_

_We are sorry, but if you want to keep working for the school then go ahead, but I won't let you hurt the others in the process. I hope being a traitor helps you find someplace else to go, because I swear that we will never be near you again._

_Fang_

That letter broke my heart into peices.

My family, the only people that I have ever loved had thought I was a traitor. I sat in the cave for what seemed like hours, not doing anything, not even thinking.

Just sitting.

Darkness had fallen again when I heard a loud crack.

I normally would have gotten up and fought, I was weighed down by my emotions and pain, along with the fact the cold had numbed me and the snow was built up ontop of me.

I just sat there as a man picked me up, his long beard tickling my face. I heard another crack and I felt as though my stomach was being pulled out as I noticed a alck of cold and snow.

The warth was so sudden and unexpected that it started to burn. And that was the last thing I noticed before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

I woke up but as I started to open my eyes, the light I was unnacustomed to was bright enough to hurt so I left them closed.

I wiggled my fingers as I heard a gasp.

" Madame Pomfrey! The girl is awake!" The voice was feminine and soft, and as I opened my eyes to a light less painfull, the face I saw matched.

A tall, willowy girl with dark red hair was standed beside the bed I was in, a chair behind her looking like it was pushed away in haste as she stood.

A busty looking woman came running towards us with two vials of liquid.

"Here darling, you drink these up quickly and then you can have some food. You must be hungrey! You were unconcious for three days." She shoved the contents of the vials down my throat before I could react, as if she were used to people not wanting to swallow them willingly.

I soon found out why when I felt the aftertaste on my tongue.

I saw another young girl around my age come in with a tray of food and hand it to the red haired girl, exchanging a few quite words.

The busty woman, whom I assume was Madame Pomfrey, came back around the curtain which I think held the rest of the hospital like place and adressed the girl with me.

"Excuse me Miss Evans but I must go check on Mr Lupin. I will be back soon, please answer any questions she may have, but only after she eats some food, we do not want her to pass out after she has just awoken."

As the girl brought the food close enough to smell I felt the pain of my empty stomach hit and at the moment, I couldn't care less if it was poisened. It smelt delicious.

The girl sat back down in the chair and fed me bite by bite untill there was noting left of the oatmeal and toast.

"Now that you're done eating, my name is Lily. What's yours?"

I thought about lying but the place seemed to friendly to be part of the school, and even if they were scientists, then they would already know who I am.

"Max. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because, when Professor Dumbledore came and asked Madam Pomfrey and I to take care of you, we did, and know we need to find out who you are, especially considering your odd circumstances." With that, she gave me a look and I know she had seen my wings.

I also saw that they had been a surprise to her, so I knew she couldn't be from the school, they would all know about me.

"My name is Maximum Ride, and if you want to know if I am human, I am. Well, at least partly. I will only tell you more if I know I can trust you."

"You can. My name is Lily Evans, and although I am completely human, I am definitely not normal." She responded, sounding just as final as I had.

I think I am starting to like this girl.

"Well Lily, I am part bird." At this she just looked astounded."Only 2%, the rest is all human. You might have noticed that I have wings. There are also others like me. Five more. They were my family aup until recently and the six of us have spent all our time on the run from the people who made us part-avian. They also made part wolf part human combinations, and they use them to hunt us down." I was telling Lily about me, and it felt strange, like some kind of weight was lifted.

I guess Fang wasn't the only one I could confide in.

"And Lily, can you promise not to tell?" I ask, already going through the situations in my head if she decided to tell everyone.

"Don't worry. I will only tell Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. You can trust them." She reassured.

She told me to get some rest and I fixed the soft pillows and blankets and closed my eyes as she came back with another vial.

I drank it and then I fell asleep, nightmares taunting me , but never actually there.


End file.
